The present disclosure relates to the field of computer programming, and more specifically to software development tools.
An application programming interface (API) is a set of tools that facilitate building software applications by defining forms of communication between sub-components of the software application or between software applications. In this sense, an API may be considered the building blocks for building a software application. Routines, subroutines, protocols, data structures, objects or object classes, variable, remote calls, or other methods or operations included in the API may be accessed via an endpoint, sometimes implemented as, or represented by, a uniform resource locator (URL) or a uniform resource indicator (URI).